Missing Bunny
by Parakeet Johnny
Summary: When Hunny-senpai loses his bunny after the Host Club is done for the day, in the end it just pisses of one certain twin. R&R My first Ouran fanfiction, Just a little something.


Ah well…

Ah well….Hi again I guess o.o;

This is probably my first attempt at a OHSHC fic. So it will be One-Shot. It's just some random chaos I conjured up for Hani-senpai and the poor soul, who you will find out maybe, maybe not, who takes and hides his favorite plush bunny Usa-chan, Or Bun-Bun if you prefer.

So Enjoy :D

Mora-sama (Or Nikko-chan in previous stories)

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Disclaimer:** I do not Own Ouran High School Host Club. Or any of its characters…sadly.

**Missing Bunny**

It was another normal day at the Host club. Tamaki wooing almost every girl, The twins doing their brotherly love act all to seemingly well, Kyouya typing away endlessly at his computer, his eyes flickering to the movement of our favorite female host, Haruhi, who did her part as acting as a male to pay off a hefty debt.

While Hani-senpai sat in a plush covered chair, his face covered thick in vanilla icing, his fork stabbing the partially eaten cake in front of him with Mori hanging over him with a blank look on his face, as always. And the ever faithful Usa-chan sat hooked under the blonde senior's arms his pink face lightly covered with his owner's cake as well.

All the girls squealed delightfully at all the Host's acts, drinking tea and chatting enthusiastically to all of them.

When club activities stopped at Ouran, the Hosts said the respective goodbyes as the girl's departed unwillingly home to their large mansions and expensive items.

Haruhi sighed brushing back strands of her short brown hair her eyes flickering to Tamaki who bounced over to talk to Kyouya, bothering him most likely to bother him.

_"Haruhiiiiii!!"_

Her eye twitched as the twins Hikaru and Kaoru had slid in next to her on each side wrapping their arms around each of her shoulders wicked grins that seemed to mirror one another.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked in a dull tone. If it was another game she swore--.

But before that thought had a chance to end in her commoner mind everyone's attention was caught when poor Hani-chan stood a broken chair next to him his bangs covering his darkened eyes.

"What's wrong Hani—?"Tamaki started but was cut off when a chair connected to his head, Hani-chan glaring menacingly at the "King" who laid on the floor ….obviously out cold.

Hikaru and Kaoru both busted out laughing at their idiot lord grinning at each other but stopped when they caught eyes with the Lolita.

Fear shook them as they hid behind their dazed lord, as the "dark" Hani-chan tore up the Music Room looking for something no one had a clue about.

Haruhi blinked, asking Mori if he had another toothache, but the tall male only shook his head, grabbing Hani-chan who burst into tears immediately.

"USA-CHAANNN!!"

Kyouya was drumming his fingers along the keys not really caring much about the situation at first, but when Hani-chan started to destroy most of their things he clicked his computer shut, his glasses gleaming against the light.

Haruhi blinked at Hani-chan's outburst then realized that the stuffed toy was in fact _gone_.

Tamaki slowly came to life blinking curiously at his surroundings. The twins still hid behind him for a shield against the upset senior who wailed and struggled to break free of his cousin's grasp so he could find his missing Usa-chan.

Haruhi stood walking over to the poor boy flashing him a confident smile. "We'll find Usa-chan Hani-senpai. We'll make sure of it."

--

"Haruuuuhiiiii!" Hikaru whined, dragging his feet in the same small motions as his brother who glared at Haruhi for making them go on this boring affair in finding Hani-chan's missing plush toy.

"This is so-"

"-boriiinnnggg!!"

Haruhi shot a glare to them both which made then take a sudden step back grumbling and finishing each other's thoughts on the whole project,_ '_Find-Usa-chan-or-Hani-chan-will-rip-you-in-half-and-stuff-you-and-make-you-into-his-new-plush-toy-and-make-you-eat-tons-of-unwanted-cake.'

"We have to find Usa-chan for Hani-senpai." Haruhi remembered when Hani-chan had a toothache and about keeping sweets away from him. The thought make her body shiver but it was amusing that Tamaki had gotten a chair busted over his forehead. She giggled outloud which made the twins curious at just what it was that made her smile.

Behind them followed their bruised leader Tamaki, who lovingly patted his forehead sniffing about how his face was ruined but didn't hold it against the poor Lolita who quietly sulked in Mori's arms.

Kyouya walked not particularly caring what happened he just wanted things to be replaced and a certain "Host" was going to pay for it.

Tamaki blinked looking back at what Kyouya started to write on his notepad. "What are you doing?" He ask curious, about the "Mother" of the group.

"Adding to Haruhi's bill." The Shadow king responsed nonchalantly stuffing his pencil back into his pocket and flipping the small pad closed for the moment.

"Oh"

Hani-chan started at where the host club was walking around looking in every nook and cranny of the large school, and by the time they started with the garden most collapsed with fatigue wiping the sweat from their brows only Mori and Kyouya could stare at them.

_"Haruhiiiiii!!"_ Tamaki placed his head on the female's lap looking up at her with puppy dog eyes. Haruhi blinked at the blonde's action too tired to do anything about she simply pointed a finger motioning him off of her beatened legs to which Tamaki silently curled up in a ball by the fountain in the middle of the garden they currently stopped at pulling blades of grass, one by one from their roots.

Hikaru shared his shoulder with his twin both glaring at Haruhi for this stupid adventure. Hikaru's eyes twitched impatiently, where in the **hell** was this stupid bunny anyway?? Why was it giving him so much _misery_? He shut his golden orbs huffing showing his refusal to look any longer.

Hani-chan sad at his friend's weariness for looking for Usa-chan he tugged at Mori's sleeve so he could be put down and waltzed over to his friend's with sad apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled fat wet tears starting at th corners of his large eyes. Haruhi stared at the sudden reaction of her senpai waved her hands in the air smiling. "No, no not at all, it's alright Hani-senpai, we want to do this for you."

Tamaki hearing Hani-chan's quiet sobs he stopped his act in giving the grass a "bald-spot" and kneeled down next to Hani-chan patting his hair.

"It's true Hani-chan, we all want to find Usa-chan for you." He smiled his king-like grin which made Hani-chan feel much better about it smiling also. Haruhi stood up nudging Hikaru and Kaoru up or rather pulling them up from their spots smiling at Hani-chan. "We'll look more tomorrow alright?"

As Hani-chan skipped up the steps leisurely he sprinted off to the Music Room, or what was left of it, to gather some sweets when a small ball of pink caught his eye. "USA-CHAN!" He screamed, delighted at the find and raced over to find a cake covered and wood peirced Usa-chan in his arms once again.

The rest of the Host club stared, _dumbfounded_, excluding Mori and Kyouya, that the bunny was there all along. Ticked off, Hikaru sprinted foward ready to rip the poor senior in half if it wasn't for Kaoru's quick thinking to grab his twin and hold him back from maiming the blissfully unaware boy.

"Lemmie at him just _one_ good punch!" Kaoru held tighter as his twin struggled his arms outstreched towards the boy Haruhi blinked but also wondering how the bunny had gotten there and how Hani-chan hadn't seen it before. Shrugging it off she whistled a tune grabbing her things and started off home at the end of another weird day.

**Hitachiin Manor:**

"Well, well Hani-chan...I finally have you now! _bwhahahahahahaha_! And no Kaoru to stop me!" Lightning cracked through the blackned sky like crazy scissors, Hikaru's hands outstreched to the clouds in weird angles, drool dripping from the side of his mouth like a rabid dog as he cackled evilly a poor defenseless, not a black-belt who _probably_ could kick his ass if he was here, Hani-chan cowered at Hikaru's madness...

**Out of crazy Hikaru's mind...**

"Uhhh Hikaru?" Kaoru inched away slowly poking a long stick he had found at his twin scared to wake him up from his, strange dream.

"whahaha...chocolate...cookies...bun-bun"

--

A/N: YAY DONE!...well whatever you thought of it please review! : it would be much appreciated plus I wanna know if I was OOC or not about this...

Mora-sama :D


End file.
